Eat Out Your Insides
by TheAvengingSteelTit
Summary: A young women named Adriana finds herself lost in the desert with the horde of the living dead as her greatest threat. With her new friends she scours the desert and small towns to save people from harm. CHAPTER 6 UP. please review
1. Chapter 1

I remember it so damn well, my life was at its peak. I was _the _big shot of Arizona's underground cocaine market. I probably controlled at least 60 of the drugs coming in and out of Phoenix. I had more connections than half the dealers in New York, and I was only a small woman of 22 years standing at about 5'1". I was making so much money that I paid a body guard $500 a day just to guard my ass from jealous street urchins. Now that I look back on it, I laugh. Who would have thought those street urchins would eventually be crawling at my feet; not for cocaine or power, but for my damn flesh?

My current residence is in some old make shift camp on top of a 6,000 foot mountain, but I shouldn't say anything about "residence" because I move every couple of weeks. I can't tell you how many towns we've raided, how many of the undead we have killed. I've kept a journal ever since the first day my life went to shit. I kind of found it my duty to write about my legacy because I'm sure I'm the last person in the world with a photographic memory, like having a good memory in this new would means shit.

It all started on February 14th, yes I know, it was St. buy-my-love-day. I arose at 9:34am, thinking absolutely nothing of it. I walked straight into the kitchen to get myself a drink of Bacardi, yes I know, alcohol for breakfast is disgusting. It was funny how completely oblivious I was to the chaos outside of my large, suburban home while I was getting my early morning buzz on.

I was sitting on my couch about to turn on the TV when my phone began to ring. I begrudgingly got up to answer it.

"You're fucking dead bitch, you better run and hide because I have half of Phoenix's coke dealers on your ass," I rolled my eyes, it was my partner in crime, Lewis. Good thing I learned young not to trust anyone in this business. He didn't know where I lived, so I had about a half hour to get my ass out with the millions I just screwed Lewis over to make.

Just as I walked into my living room I heard a few screams, but thought nothing of it. Back then I was self centered and apathetic. If I saw someone being stabbed I would just laugh, in fact, I stabbed a few people myself. I am not proud of that now that I think of it in my more mature mind, anyway, back to the story.

I knew I had to get out quick, but little did I know there was a bigger threat beginning to take hold. I grabbed as many food supplies I could, I knew I would be living in the desert for awhile until I could assume a new identity. I grabbed a few guns and loaded them into my BMW. After everything was in my car I plunged the keys into my ignition and slammed on the gas and flew out of my garage.

I saw a small puddle of blood in the middle of the street. I felt a shiver creep down my spine, but I just shook it off. I've seen blood many, many times before, but that blood wasn't right.

Everything else seem relatively normal, little did I know something horrible was going to unfold. After about 40 minutes, I had made my way to downtown Phoenix. I stepped out of my car in front of an old, run down house. I knocked on the wooden door and waited a few moments.

"Adriana, what brings a lovely lady like you to a place like this?" A tall man named Phillip said, standing at the door. I always hated Phillip, but he helped me get to where I am today. Even though he lived in a shitty part of town, he was making enough money to own a mansion. Why he chose to stay here was because he had so many goons after him he needed to keep a low profile. The only reason why I chose to come to him is because he's the only person who could help me, he had helped me many times before. Why I hated him? He would only help me if I had sex with him, and I always did, because I really had no other choice. Lucky for me, he wouldn't have a chance to today. That ugly, selfish, brute wouldn't have a chance. That was the only time in my life I actually liked the fact the dead came back to life.

"I need your help, my ex-partner Lewis found out I screwed him over, he gave me about 60 pounds of coke to sell and I didn't exactly give him the money and now he wants to blow my head into bits," I shook as I explained. He wrapped his shoulder around me and grinned as he took me into his abode.

We both sat down, he whispered into my ear a few times that everything would be okay. I grimaced and tried as hard as I could not to punch him in the balls. He slipped his hand into my pants, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Can you just get over with it!?" I snapped.

"Do not yell at me, I can do whatever I want you stupid cunt!" He yelled as he back handed me.

"Yes sir," I growled sarcastically as I spit out blood. He grabbed my wrists and put them above my head. Right when he was about to kiss me with that gross, slimy mouth of his, we both looked toward the kitchen as a window shattered. He forced himself up and stomped over to the window. I quietly followed behind him, and to my surprise there was blood and a few chunks of flesh left on the remaining glass. Phil silently tip toed down the hall. I retreated back to his living room. I heard him suddenly scream in terror.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the fuck off me you mother fucker!" I heard Phil scream in terror. My first thought was of my ex partner. I knew if I wanted to live I would have to get out fast. I guess at that time I wasn't really thinking… The intruder being my partner made no logical sense. Oh well, I guess your mind goes wild when you're scared.

I ran as quickly as possible to the door and got out as fast as I could. As I slammed the door behind me I paused. _Holy shit… Something's not right here… _I felt a strange chill, but I had to just shake it off.

I knew I didn't have much time to think. I sprinted over to my BMW to realize I left the keys inside the house. _Great going Adriana… _

I slowly crept back to the window and peered in. I saw nothing, I heard nothing, so I thought it would be safe to quietly go back in for my keys. Unfortunately for me all my guns were inside the car. Phil hated it when I brought guns with me into his house, he really never trusted anyone. My only alternative weapon appeared to be my little switch blade I kept strapped to my belt.

I cautiously opened the door and slowly headed inside. I silently tip toed over to coffee table where my car keys were. I grabbed them and bolted out the door, accidentally slamming it behind me.

I got about 5 feet from the door when I heard the window burst open. I saw Phil, but he didn't look quite right. He was covered in blood and chunks of his neck and shoulders were missing. Another person who I didn't recognize appeared shortly after. That was the first time in my life that I felt true, pure terror. The mystery person's face was so fucked up I couldn't tell if it was female or male. Its stomach was torn wide open and its guts were hanging out.

I stood there in shock for a few moments. I didn't know what to think so I just ran as fast as possible to my BMW. I plunged my keys into the car door and rushed in. Shortly after, Phil and the intruder made their way over the window frame; they were heading straight for me like wild animals. I slammed on the gas.

I was cruising at about 60 miles per hour down residential streets, my car going no where in particular with my mind going all over the place.

I quickly looked in one of my rearview mirrors to find nothing. I began to chuckle, think I was just over reacting. Maybe all of the drugs I've done have finally fucked holes into my brain. _I must have initially freaked out… Nothing like that is possible, I must of over analyzed_ I told myself.

After about 5 more minutes of driving I slowed down to an intersection. I felt a cold ache in my heart… No one was around… All of the convenience stores and markets were closed. My first instinct was to turn on the news.

"The epidemic is getting worse by the second. Stay inside your homes and remain quiet," the news woman ordered. After that, the radio transmission began to fade in and out. I clicked from channel to channel listening to bits and pieces of information.

"The creatures have been studied and they are confirmed dead. The only thing human about them is mild, primitive brain activity," a man announced.

"How do you know this?" A woman replied, her voice trembled with fear.

"There is no heart beat, there is no organ function. They show few signs of life."

"Some of them run… Others have a slow almost stiff walk, why is this?"

"Rigor mortis."

"What is that?"

"3-4 hours after death the limbs become stiff and hard to move, however, after a few day this stiffness goes down and the corpse can run again."

"Why do they want human flesh?"

"We don't know?"

"Is it a virus or bacteria?"

"A virus for sure."

"Did the government have any knowledge about this virus before it became a civilian problem?"

"That is disclosed."

"Oh my god… They're In the studio!" A voice In the background shouted before the radio faded out.


	3. Chapter 3

My entire body started shaking as I continued down the road. I began to space off... Thinking of what could possibly be going on. Dead people walking? That's bullshit. I just couldn't believe it, I had to keep my head together.

I stopped abruptly in front of a car taking up the whole road. _Not now _I thought to myselfI saw a movement inside the car. I squinted my eyes to get a better view. Instantly regretting my decision, I slapped my hand over my eyes. A man was sticking his hand into the gut of some... person and EATING what he fished out. I've seen a lot of disgusting things in my life but this one took the cake.

I had no choice but to back my car up and try to go another way. Before I could do that however, someone punched my windshield in.

"Get out!" A man yelled. I just sat there, getting really pissed.

"Are you deaf you dumb bitch, get the fuck out!" He repeated.

"I would watch my mouth," I replied slyly.

"I am not in the mood to get eaten today, so get the hell out and I won't blow your head off!" He screamed, pointing a gun at me.

"There's not much happening, I'm sure you can find somewhere safe," I said without a flinch. Guns have been pointed at me hundreds of times.

"There's groups of those fuckers everywhere, and a large mass of them heading from Northern Phoenix, sorry dumb bitch, but I don't think anyone is safe!"

I grabbed a Glock sitting right next to me and shot the man multiple times. Without a second thought I continued to back up and eventually started going the other way. After 5 minutes I began to see more and more 'fucked up' people. I knew if I wanted to live then the desert would be the place for me, which didn't matter because I was going there anyway. How many people unknowingly prepare themselves with food and water for an apocalypse?

After 10 more minutes I came over a hill. I saw a huge crowd of about 25-30 of those fuckers walking around. I took out my AK-47 and began to shoot wildly at them. Heads flew off. Body parts were flying everywhere.

I started cracking up. Every time another head made an explosion, I laughed.

Out of no where, 2 or 3 of these 'zombies' began to beat at my car. One attempted to use my broken windshield to take a bite out of me. That shut me up.

I attempted to shoot him, but my AK-47 was out of ammo. He came at me again, I had to hold him back with one hand and reach for my Glock with the other. _This is what I deserve for being a trigger happy smart ass _I told myself. Another creature broke my back window and started reaching for me. A third joined the one I was holding back. I no longer had an extra hand to get my Glock, I thought I was done for. I didn't scream, I just started giggling. I was Unafraid to die.

Just as one of the creatures attempted to take a chunk out of me, gun fire blew his head off. His 2 comrades soon followed. Afterwards I sat up to collect myself. My eyes were wide and my hands were shaking. I looked up to see where the friendly gunfire was coming from.

"Do you have any food water, weapons or ammo on you?" A tall man asked me.

"Oh great, another robbery," I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, me 1 other guy and a girl are escaping in my mini van. We're short on supplies and your car looks pretty fucked up."

"Uh-huh."

"You want to come with us?"

"Yeah sure, but how do I know you won't just take my shit and run off?"

"You really have no other choice, that car is a death trap."

"Whatever."

I got out and opened my trunk. I started handing the guy several bags of food, water and weapons. After we were done unpacking we walked over to a VW bus. I began to laugh, this had to be a joke.

"What?" He asked me.

"It's a fucking hippie bus!" I laughed, as I got in. He glared at me as we got into the bus. I wasn't ever really good at making friends. I looked at the interior of my temporary home. The windows were lightly boarded and food was plentiful.

"I'm Alice, what's your name?" A tall woman with bleach blonde hair greeted me.

"Floyd," I lied. Floyd was my drug lord name. Even though I had a feeling these burned out hippies wouldn't be of any harm I couldn't be too careful. Not only that but the cocaine I did earlier put me in a bad mood.

"Um, hey Floyd, the man who rescued you is Caden and the guy in the back is David," the girl said to me. The man in the back lightly waved and Caden did nothing but continue driving.

"Friendly bunch," I joked. No one was amused.

"Well all of our families are dead. Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Fuck, I hope my fucking family is dead."

"What's wrong with you? They gave you life and you should respect that."

"They accidentally gave me life because they probably never heard of birth control."

"Even if you don't like your family, you aren't the least bit shaken about all of the gore?"

"I've seen shit worse than this daily in my line of work," I said with pride. It was a bit of a lie though... Even though I've seen people get shot, stabbed, and gutted many times over, there was just something about a dead person eating a living person that got to me more than anything else.

"Well good for you," Alice replied sarcastically, "What exactly _did_ you do?"

"Uh... I was a police officer!"

"Yeah, okay."

After about an hour I became a bit stir crazy. Withdrawals weren't helping. I had some cocaine in the bag I brought but I don't think my saviors would appreciate that, in fact, I'm surprised they haven't kicked my retarded ass out.

"Where were you heading?" Caden asked me, breaking the silence.

"The desert, around mount Oord."

"We were heading to Lake Ontario."

"Do you have any idea how many people will think that's a good idea? It'll be crowded, and there's bound to be dumb asses bringing their dead family members. Seclusion is the way to go."

"How will we get water?"

"A lake is nearby, there's actually a lot of puddles."

"Yeah, so we can drink it and throw up from its contaminants?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I have hidden and survived in the desert!? I know mount Oord like the back of my god damn hand."

"Okay, I guess we're going to mount Oord then," Caden replied flatly.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys, it's good to know people are reading. I'm actually having a lot more fun writing this than I thought I would. I'll probably start plopping out chapters at least once a week, if not more. After this chapter you'll get to know the new characters better and there will be plenty of gore.

Baha, Adriana is such a fun character to work with, and don't worry, she and the other characters will start being friends, it's just Adriana's untrusting nature that's holding her back in the first few chapters.

2 hours passed and the silence was beginning to claw at my soul. It had to be the most awkward 2 hours of my life knowing how much my fellow passengers _loved_ me.

"How's the gas Cade?" David murmured form the back.

"Not too well, we only have one tenth of a tank left," he replied.

"I know of a secluded gas station about 3 miles from here. It's next to a rest stop so it might be a bit risky," I announce din a feeble attempt to redeem myself.

"Okay you lead the way," Caden called back to me. After about 10 minutes we reached the rest stop. It looked quiet.

"I brainstormed a plan on the way there. I noticed you guys have empty cartons of gas in the trunk, so i can go out by myself and fill them," I said.

"Wow, master plan!" Alice clapped. I gave her an idiotic smirk as I picked up the gallons and reached for the sliding door. Before I could, however, a hand halted me.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Caden shouted at me, leaving me kind of dumb founded.

"Do you _want_ to live?" I replied, semi-mocking his voice.

"Whatever. We'll leave the door half open and cover your back. If you didn't have such big balls we would have left your smart ass on the road hours ago."

"The beast has been unleashed!" I said in a 'godly' voice as I rushed out of the car. I ran as fast as I could to the gas tank. I took out my credit card and slipped it in the machine. _Finally gas is cheap at $0.00 a gallon _I joked to myself. I almost got the first gallon full before I heard a stir. _God damn... _I remarked as I saw a messed up corpse staring me down. She grabbed my shoulders and attempted to bite me before a bullet pierced her neck. She stumbled back a few feet before she cam at me again. This time I was prepared with my own gun, and I shot the mother fucker until she was nearly in 2 pieces. I began to laugh at her laying on the ground.

"Focus!" I heard Alice scream from the van. I gave her a thumbs up and finished the gallon. I ran over to the van and filled it. I sort of dreaded going back. I jogged back to the tank and filled the empty gallons.

I sprinted as fast as I could back to the van. Right as I got in about 4 or 5 of the living dead poured out of the bathroom.

"Wait a second, why didn't you guys park closer so I didn't have to make the extra trip? "I questioned.

"Sorry, we aren't thinking straight right now" Caden apologized.

"I understand. Good thing you have me, enough sanity for the 4 of us!" I cheered. Everyone started to laugh except David. That quickly stopped when the dead fuckers began hitting the van.

"You're the man of the group now Floyd. You shot that woman without a flinch," Caden said, looking at me. I knew what he wanted me to do. I rolled down the only window that wasn't boarded and shot all of the threatening ones off before we drove away.

We continued deep into the desert. It was about 12am when Caden decided it was a good time to stop and rest.

"So, if we're going to be dealing with each other we might as well get to know each other?" Caden suggested in a whisper. It was completely dark inside the van and it was _so_ quiet, I was up to any talking anyone want to do.

"That sounds good," I replied, "There's something I want to know."

"Hmm?"

"Who owns this bus? Are you guys all friends?"

"It's Alice's bus," he paused, "me and Alice are friends and we were at her house when all of this happened. We saw David walking by himself on the road... I think he's only said 3 words since we met him, he's probably still just a bit shaken."

"Oh my god, we left those cheese and bean burritos in my over when we ran out of my house," Alice chuckled.

"Well, when a 300 pound dead guy breaks through your front window you have to make some sacrifices," Caden remarked. Everyone laughed. Alice turned on a flash light so we could at least see each other.

"Speaking of food," I mumbled. I took out a bag of chips and opened them.

"Damn I haven't even thought about that, give me some of those," Caden shrieked trying to reach for some. I pulled my hands away.

"Get your own, there's plenty of chips!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"But those are the only _barbeque_ ones," Caden complained. I sighed and gave him the rest of my chips. I looked over to David, the silent one. He had long, brown, wavy hair in his face, a Led Zeppelin shirt and converse. _Well isn't this the face of America _I joked to myself. I actually found him attractive and tried to deny it in sarcastic remarks. I'd probably snap out of it, I was probably just comparing him to the saggy zombie skin I've seen all day.

"Umm, Floyd?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm just tired... I need to sleep," I yawned. The rest agreed, but sleep I did not. The events of today were plaguing my mind. After all of this I started to feel guilty about my bloody past. I would have to reveal it to them sometime. _I hope they don't throw me out _I thought as I silently cried to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Adrianna and David have nothing right now. I'm just trying to make her seem more human. I gave her a lot of boyish qualities so I wanted to remind you that she can buckle down and have girly thoughts too, teeheehee. Anyways, this chapter is more of a character building chapter than anything, but chapters 6 and 7 will be filled with gore. Muhahahaha. **

By the next day we were at the top of Mount Oord. For the first time in a long time we were able to get out of the van and stretch our legs. We unpacked a few bags of food and laid it out before us.

"I'm hungry for a good, large meal," Caden exclaimed. Alice and I agreed, David just kind of stared off into the deep desert valley. '_I wish I had a normal life, I mean, I always thought everyone was out to put a knife in my back, but these people are willing to help let me live for almost nothing in return. Maybe I should wait to tell them who I was and how I want to change. This experience has probably strengthened most people, but it has weakened me for the better' _I thought to myself. I sat down.

Caden reached into one of the bags. _Oh flying nigger fuck! _I screamed at myself internally. I jumped up and snagged the bag from him and slowly backed away.

"What the hell, that bag had the Nilla wafers!" Caden whined like a small child.

"You can have your wafers but the rest of the contents are not made for your eyes," I retorted, throwing the wafers to him. I unpacked jelly and a bag of marshmallows from the same bag. I then tied it up and began to hike down the mountain.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To dispose of this bag," I said quickly, making my way down. After a quick hike I held the bag over the edge of the road, ready to drop it 10,000 feet to its obliteration; until I heard footsteps behind me, I expected to see something waiting to eat me, but I saw quite the opposite.

"Why are you getting rid of that bag?" I heard a calm voice murmur. I looked into David's eyes and slowly turned my head back and fourth indicating nothing needed to be said. He didn't except that as an answer. His reached out and grabbed the bag from me.

"Please don't! Just let me get rid of it! You don't even know me! Why does it matter!?" I screamed as he opened the bag. He looked up at me and grimaced.

"You nosy little shit," I hissed, snagging the bag back from him.

"There's no reason for cocaine and hundreds of thousands of dollars during an apocalypse, _officer_," he replied coolly, taking a pause, "You're not a cop, you're a drug dealer aren't you?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I fought back.

"Scum," he growled. That hit me really hard.

"I know it sounds pathetic but after this situation I really wanted to change for the better, I really don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be the person who kills their way to the top," I pleaded.

"If this infection is contained you'll go back to the way you were," he said, walking up next to me, "My parents are gone, my dad overdosed on heroin and my mom ran away."

"I'm sorry I really a-"

"Bull shit, you drug dealers get off on ruining people's lives."

"You've got to believe me!"

"Why should I? I knew from the beginning you were a druggie, I could see the signs."

"You've only spoken a few words to me, you don't know my personality, and you don't know how I can cope with situations like these. I was prepared to drop everything I 'earned' over a cliff, isn't that proof enough?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I know how you feel about being betrayed."

"Fuck, really?" He said sarcastically.

"My parents were both drug addicts. I ran away when I was 16 and worked as a prostitute until drug lords told me they could make it all better if I joined them. I was brainwashed as a stupid, ignorant child! I stayed that stupid kid all these years until now."

"Okay."

"Believe me."

"I'll give you a chance, but I'll be watching you every second I can, you will not screw these good people over," he said firmly, I nodded as I threw the bag over the cliff. The both of us just stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence. The whole time it felt like my heart was literally being eaten by the guilt. People like _me_ made this poor guy's life a living hell.

"I really don't like myself right now," I finally replied, breaking the silence. I kneeled down and began to cry my eyes out. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see David hovering over me.

"I believe you have good in you, you just need a chance and decent people to help you," David smiled. I forced a smile back. We held the same position until we heard screaming and gunshots from far away.

We both ran as fast as we could back up to camp.

"Did you hear that?" I screeched while gasping for air.

"Yeah, it seems like a few of the infected crowd have made it out here already, that's inevitable though, there's bound to be a few of them no matter where we go in the desert, and there's bound to be some survivors being eaten by them," Alice remarked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should travel down the mountain tomorrow to search for helpless survivors in the trails?" I suggested.

"That's far too dangerous, you're crazy Floyd," Caden reasoned.

"I think she's right, we could save a lot of people," David retaliated in a low, unthreatening tone.

"I'm not going down there, and if you guys go you're going without the van," Alice said sternly.

"Tomorrow I'm going down there, I don't care if I'm going doing this by myself," I protested.

"I'm going with her," David said, looking over at me.

"Fine, you guys can pack weapons and food tonight and leave tomorrow morning, we'll wait for you considering we have no where to go anyway," Caden replied, but he didn't seem too happy about it.

Hours passed and it was nightfall again. Me and Alice were sitting side by side about 20 feet away from camp. I never really connected with girls but Alice was really cool. I hated admitting that to myself.

"So, David is pretty cute," Alice giggled, poking me in the side.

"Yeah, he isn't ugly," I said flatly.

"You guys were gone a long time," she winked at me.

"We just talked!"

"Sure you did," Alice taunted.

"I need to get some sleep, I have a long hike tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I'm actually going up to mount Oord tomorrow (yes, it's a place) and I'll take pictures to show you what it looks like. I have already been In the trails around that area and I swear to cock it's like super-desert, but less than 3 miles away it's a green forest. Anyways, it'll be interesting to know what the setting of this story looks like. Too bad it's May so it'll be a lot more dry than it is in the story. Oh well.

"Are you guys sure about this? It's going to be dangerous and you can't carry that many supplies," Alice stated.

"Yes, I'm sure, I've survived off of eating prickly pears for Christ's sake," I joked.

"Yes, well we have back packs with 6 water bottles each, about 10 pounds of food each and we packed plenty of ammo. Ready?" Caden asked. Me and David nodded. _I can't believe I'm doing all of this to save lives_ I said to myself, but internally, I was happy about it. David and I expected to be gone for about a week, I was more worried than I appeared.

A few hours later, me and David reached the bottom of mount Oord.

"We're lucky it's February," I exhaled as we reached the bottom. We both sat down and opened a bottle of water.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"Well, we are close to the pines, and since all of the snow is melting it's cool and green," I said with a big smile.

"But in a month it'll be as dry as an old nun's vagina," he murmured back as he took a sip of water. I didn't expect him to say that so I burst out in laughter as a reply. "Shut up Floyd, there may be saggy, dead assholes waiting for any noise to jump out!"

"Then don't be funny you jerk," I retaliated. He sent me a mock glare before we both started to laugh. We were interrupted shortly by someone screaming for bloody murder. Damn it, I wanted to rest.

Me and David sat up and ran towards the scream. We saw a group of about 10 of those creatures chasing after a little girl. I took out the nearest weapon I could find and started shooting the crap out of them. I looked to my right expecting to see David, but he was gone. I looked back at the group of the dead and started shooting again. I noticed David picking up the little girl and running.

"We're out numbered, we need to go!" He shouted. I looked back at the group and began to run as fast as I could, the dead followed.

"We still have to fight, these mother fuckers are running fast!" I gasped. The little girl began to cry, I felt bad for her, she didn't even get a chance. I pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot behind me but my aim was off. I knew I had to stop to get a good shot.

"David, keep heading straight and I'll fight these guys off!" I screamed. He nodded and continued to run. I took out another gun and began to shoot the line of the dead nearest to me. I hit one of them in the head and he did not get up. _I think head shots keep them down!_

My aim was spectacular, I acquired that from personal experience. It didn't matter though, because in less than a minute they all surrounded me. I had a feeling I was done for.

"Get down!" I heard a voice scream, so I followed the order. In 10 seconds the threat was gone. I looked up to see David, the little girl and 3 other people.

"Jesus Christ," I screeched.

"I couldn't leave you behind," David smiled looking right at me.

"You're lucky we were here or all 3 of you would be goners," a man I didn't know stated.

"Well thank you," I said in a slightly sarcastic tone. I looked at myself to realize I was covered in blood and guts from the waist down.

"What are you folks doing In a place like this?" One of the strangers asked.

"We have a camp, but decided to leave it to scour the desert for helpless survivors," I explained.

"You know there are a lot of bandits right? It's dangerous to leave your camp out In the open."

"We have 2 friends in that camp," I replied.

"Why didn't you leave your little girl with them?"

"She's not ours, we found her alone."

"Well, we have no where to go so we'll join you, we only have a little food and some weapons," a woman explained.

"That's fine with me. David?" I looked over at him to get his approval, he just nodded a little.

"Um, I'm Becky and these are my 2 brothers Chris and Kyle," the woman said, shaking both of our hands.

"I'm Floyd and that's David."

"Floyd? What kind of name is that!?" Chris laughed. I just shot him an awkward smile and he shut up.

Hours passed and our small group found a cave on the side of a small hill. Everyone was tired and covered in blood. If we found so many survivors so soon I couldn't imagine how many more there must be. The part that freaked me about it out was how many infected we found in one spot. I thought there would be an easy survivor to dead majority.

"I'm saw a small puddle about a half a mile from here, I'm going to go back and collect some water. Hand me your empty bottles," I sighed.

"Are you insane? Going that far in hostile land for some dirty water!?" Becky gasped.

"I can sanitize it. You don't know how many times I've lived out here."

"It's your neck not mine!" Becky laughed. Everyone handed me their bottles. I couldn't believe that all of them were empty except _one_ in David's back pack. As I got up to leave the little girl ran toward me and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Okay, you need to get off now," I said sternly. Everyone started to laugh until the little girl cried. David had to get up and force her off. I felt so bad for the girl, she had probably just lot her parents and din't know what was going on.

I left the cave with a few guns and a bag full of empty bottles. The trip to the puddle was pretty uneventful, which was kind of disappointing. Even though I felt bad about my past that doesn't mean I don't like to shoot things. Now, in my new world, I had a perfect excuse to go trigger happy.

About half way back I ran into David. He didn't say anything, he just took the bag out of my hands and started to walk back with me.

"What are you doing out here you could've been killed!" I said in a motherly tone.

"I kind of felt bad about running off and leaving you behind, and now you're going on a long walk to get water by yourself."

"You had a child with you."

"I should of handed her to you and let you run."

"Why would I deserve that? I've killed people over $100. Not only that but I'm a good shot, you probably would have died," I smirked.

"Just shut up and let me feel bad." I nodded as we walked the rest of the way back to the cave.

"Can you get this annoying piece of shit to shut up!?" Chris whined, motioning his hands to the little girl who was crying her eyes out. When she saw me she ran right over to me. I don't know why, but she seemed to like me. I probably resembled her mother…

"This is hard enough for an adult to go through, you don't even know how this is to her! She'll never get to drive, go on dates or experience half the things we have without fear. She's going to live her life in fear if she even lives that long," I growled, glaring at Chris. I picked up the child and took her outside the cave.

"Can you talk, Hun?" I asked her.

"Y-yes," she shivered. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, I'm not, we're going to take you to a place where there's food and water and really nice people," I smiled.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" After she asked me that my heart sank. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her.

"We'll find them, I'm sure they're fine," I lied.

"Floyd, how do we sanitize this water?" Kyle peeked out of the cave to ask.

"I'll be right there." I took the little girl and lead her back into the cave. We had a large fire going. I knew that it would attract unwanted attention, but we had to use fire to sanitize the water.

I filled a metal cup with unsanitary water and set in on a large rock we put In the middle of the fire. The water began to boil so I put a piece of plastic wrap above it. The steam began to form a dew on the plastic which dripped into a water bottle. It took man hours but soon most of the water bottles were full.

"Do you think we should look for more people or come back early?" I asked David.

"We should raid a town. I hear there's one close to our location," Becky mumbled, pulling out a map of the area.

"I know of a small town about 3 miles from here, trust me, I know it can provide a lot of help," I said with a smile on my face.

"And we can trust your crazy ass?" Becky spat.

"I can't believe I'm risking my life for people like you, we should just take the little girl and go back," I hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry you stupid bitch but you don't know everything. I don't want to die out here!" Becky screamed, looking at her map to make sure I was right.

I began to grip one of my guns tightly. David looked at me, shaking his head in disapproval and I let go of the weapon. To keep my mind off the gun I squeezed my hands together. By the look on David's face, he too wanted to shoot the whore's head off.

"I know this area, I've been here hundreds of times," I calmly informed her.

"So what? You're stupid so I can't trust you."

"How do you know I'm stupid?"

"You had a good place to stay but you left that to go save lives. It's called survival of the fittest sweet heart."

"Becky, just shut the hell up," Chris rolled his eyes. "We would be dead without them."

"Okay, I guess we leave for this so-called 'town' tomorrow," Becky finally said. "Even though it's not on the map."

"It doesn't have a name," I argued. She just glared at me.

I put out the fire because it was just begging for robbers and the dead. After everyone was asleep, I crept out of the cave. I walked a few feet and looked down on the huge basin of shrubs and cacti. I sat down and sighed, I looked up at the sky which was covered in a thick layer of clouds. A few rain drops touched my face, and it was silent, just so silent…But what could I expect in a place like this?


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came quickly. I had stayed right outside the cave all night to guard for the undead, it was the least I could do. Just as I was beginning to enjoy the white noise of the rain, I heard a scream from inside the cave. My first reaction was to pick up my gun.

"There's mud all over me!" Becky whined. She squeezed dirty water out of her black, curly hair. I was getting really pissed. We were ALL covered in mud and guts.

"You lead the way Floyd," Kyle yawned. I did just that and in less than an hour we were near the small town. It had a lot more of the undead than we have fathomed. We could hear their eerie moans, they were so full of despair it could shatter even the toughest heart.

"Okay, I'll go in alone and clean out the living dead, the rest of you wait for me to get done and we'll search the buildings and homes for survivors and supplies," I whispered.

"You can't go at it alone, I'm helping," David replied.

"I don't want anyone to die today, no one will die today!" I whispered back in a harsh tone.

"What if you die today?"

"So what? Better my life than someone else's."

"Shut up, I'm helping. I don't care if you like it or not."

"You're a crazy bitch Floyd," Chris shook his head while grabbing a gun. David and I did so too. I knew I couldn't convince them not to help so I just let them.

"I found out earlier that if you shoot them in the head, they stay down," I replied, they both nodded.

We all stood up and walked as far as we could until we were spotted. I began by shooting an old man's head clean off. The recoil made me stumble back a few feet, but I quickly recovered. David and Chris weren't very good shots, so I spent my time paying attention to them to make sure nothing could hurt them. _I went from being apathetic and hostile to caring and selfless… I kind of like it._

"Floyd, watch out!" David screamed over to me. I turned around to see an extremely decomposed man half my size staring down at me. Before I had a chance to defend myself, he grabbed me and went straight for my face. Before he could have the chance to rip a chunk off of me a friendly shot splattered his head all over. I made sure not to swallow any of the blood because I assumed that's how people got infected. I looked over to see the little girl lying flat on the ground with a rifle in her hand. I help her up and set her behind me. I dropped my own rifle and took out 2 hand guns. I started shooting off head after head.

Our group of 3 became overwhelmed with the undead so Kyle started to shoot from the side lines.

"I want to help!" The little girl demanded. I handed her a weak hand gun.

"Only use it if your own life is in immediate danger," I said firmly.

About 20 minutes later we were all covered in blood and guts. I picked up the little girl and cradled her.

"Are they all gone?" Becky shrieked from behind a rock. No one answered her, they just searched the town for survivors.

We searched the building, there was only one survivor, a teenage girl. She had locked herself in a hotel room for 3 days without food or water. She was happy to see us. Afterward, we made our way to the general store where we raided all of the food and lightly boarded the windows.

"We should rest here for tonight, and leave to the mountain tomorrow," I finally said. Everyone agreed, they really had no other choice.

I unhooked some of the sweaters from the clothes rack and set the little girl on them. The gun she fired probably broke her shoulder. A gun that powerful would even hurt a full grown man.

"Is she okay?" David asked me, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, if her shoulder is broken it may be ruined for the rest of her life," I whispered back.

"What's your name girl?" David asked her sweetly.

"Cheri Carlin, I'm 5, I'm not a little girl."

"You aren't, you have a lot more guts than most adults, and I'm surprised you could even lift that rifle," I giggled. "I can barely hold it for 5 minutes."

"But you're like the same size as her," David taunted me. I shot him a mock glare then stuck my tongue out at him.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" The teenage girl cried.

"It's a virus that's bringing the dead back to life and the infected folk are eating live people," I said bluntly.

"I'm glad you guys found me, I was sure to be a goner," she stated in a cute, ditzy tone. That's why I hate girls so much, most of them are stupid and center their life around being stupid and cute without any actually thought processes.

"I'm sure you are," I replied flatly. I couldn't figure out why I judged her so much, I barely even knew her and I already hated her dearly. It was probably because she had the same Barbie look that Becky had. _Stupid girl hating other girls instinct._

"Well, what's your name?" David asked her. I got kind of jealous because David used to only talk to me, me and David were barely friends and it angered me.

"Genevieve," she smiled. "I'm so mad because I was just about to go into modeling and now this is happening!"

I could take it anymore, I just burst out into laughter. Everyone glared at me.

"What?"

(Here's pictures of what the landscape looks like if anyone even cares. 


End file.
